


未知者

by PhilenaP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Tags May Change
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: *贵乱注意灵魂伴侣AU，莱杨两人逐渐得知对方是自己的灵魂伴侣这件事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 多CP注目，莱杨二人在故事的发展过程中有与其他人的CP。

未来是一个脸上挂着媚笑的舞者，但是谁也不知道她的眼睛是什么颜色。她会随着那些街拍旋转，黑色铮亮的皮鞋踏在木质的地板上，发出清脆的响声。那响声像是古老的，还在使用金属子弹的枪发射出一枚子弹时爆裂的声音。  
杨威利从一个奇怪的梦境中惊醒。他听到了一阵让人心烦的爆炸声，但是那个梦境只有一片黑暗。当视觉和色彩缺失的时候，听觉和其他的感官就会被无限制地扩大。那阵声音在他的脑子里一遍一遍地回响着，混合着他的心跳声，形成了一种奇怪的和弦。  
他低下头，看着自己的手腕，那里有一团像是有人用潦草的黑色墨水写下的文字。现在那个笔迹潦草而且带着一点幼稚的字迹只有一个单词，姐姐。杨叹了口气，海尼森的夏天天气并不炎热，但是由于刚才那个奇怪的梦，他感觉自己的军装衬衣都被汗水浸湿了。那个黑色的字迹从几天前的“姐姐做的苹果派是世界上最好吃的东西”变成了“为什么天气这么热”，到现在，它只有那样简单的一个词，姐姐。  
这是一个灵魂伴侣标记，杨威利从自己九岁的时候发现自己的左手手腕上出现了一个黑色的墨点，一开始他还以为那是一个后天形成的痣，但是随着时间的推移，这个墨点逐渐扩大、变形，直到几年后它呈现出了一个简单的单词。杨的父亲告诉他这是一个灵魂伴侣标志，这证明着他那个小小的灵魂伴侣已经开始有了自己的记忆，之后它会呈现出灵魂伴侣的想法，直到他或者对方死去的那一天。  
“听起来很奇怪。”这是杨威利从自己的父亲口中听到“灵魂伴侣”之后的第一个想法。他的父亲没多说什么，只是回到驾驶舱里去忙碌了。他们在无边无际的宇宙中航行，有太多的东西比一个虚无缥缈的“灵魂伴侣”值得操心。  
“原来你躲到这里来了。”  
杨闻到了一股他熟悉的薄荷味道，他抬起头，坐在军校角落里的树下偷偷睡午觉可不是一件光彩的事，达斯提·亚典波罗正好就站在他的面前，也难怪，能在这种地方找到杨威利的除了亚历克斯·卡介伦之外也就只有达斯提·亚典波罗了。比他小两届的军校生似乎刚刚去洗了一个澡，因为那些灰色的头发上还有不住的水滴往下落，落到和他眼睛颜色相似的草坪上。  
杨朝他做了个手势，让年轻的军校生坐到她的旁边。然而和他一样同为“有害书籍同好会”创办者的亚典波罗似乎不会那么轻易地乖乖听话。亚典波罗完全不顾自己的头发还在往下滴水，大咧咧地躺到了杨的旁边，那顶被他拿在手里的帽子现在则充当了一个临时的枕头。  
“但是你总是能找到我。”杨有些无奈地摸了摸亚典波罗的头发，却让年轻人趁机抓住了手腕。那个黑色墨迹显示的单词依旧和刚才一样，只有一个“姐姐”。  
这让杨威利感到有些疑惑，如果他的猜测没有错的话，他的灵魂伴侣应该比他小上九岁——现在正好是思维活跃的年纪。而他也在之前自己标记的变化上得到了印证，这个，无论是谁，杨威利的灵魂伴侣是片刻都不会让自己的小脑袋安静下来。现在，这个词已经有一段时间没有变化了，再加上刚刚从那个梦境中传来的让他心慌的感觉，杨认为一定有什么事情发生了。  
“我听到过一种说法，”这是杨的父亲最后一次和他直接讨论有关灵魂伴侣的事情，“当你的灵魂伴侣在遭受巨大的痛苦时，你也会有所反应。”在他的印象中，他的父亲像是谈论海尼森或者其他星球的气候一样平静地对他说出了这段话。杨威利知道自己的父亲并没有所谓的灵魂伴侣标记，事实上，这个标记也只是少部分人会有的特殊变异。对于大多数人来说，这就像是一种浪漫而又遥远的传说，但是与自己无关。  
“似乎你的灵魂伴侣在想姐姐。”亚典波罗突然说出了这么一句没头没脑的话，这让杨下意识地想要把自己被年轻人攥着的手腕收回去。然而年轻人的手依旧攥着他的手腕，不愿意松开，杨也就放弃了自己刚才的想法。“我很确定你的灵魂伴侣不可能是我了，我从来都没有想过我的姐姐。”  
“我知道你不是我的灵魂伴侣，但是……说谎不是一个好习惯，达斯提。”  
“啊……只是偶尔会想一想，比如当我太无聊的时候会想念和姐姐们吵架的日子。”亚典波罗的脸上露出了一个微笑。杨知道亚典波罗有三个姐姐，这是他在上一个假期跟着这位“同情无家可归的学长”的学弟一起回家的时候知道的。  
“我也不知道发生了什么，”杨的声音轻了下来，像是说给对方，又更像是 自言自语，“我感觉可能有什么不好的事情发生了，让我感到恐惧……”  
“杨，你可能一辈子都不会见到你的这个灵魂伴侣。”亚典波罗稍稍用了一点力，拉过他身边的学长，让他能枕在自己的胳膊上。他们眼前的海尼森蓝色的天空被那些树枝和绿色叶片割裂成斑驳的一些碎块。“比起为那个你都可能永远不会见到的人担心，你不如担心一下眼前的一些事情……比如你做好了要去战场上的准备了没有？”  
“就算我没有做好准备，我也没有其他的选择啊。”杨的脸上浮现出了一个无奈的微笑，他盯着一片绿色的叶子看着，这些绿色闻起来像是亚典波罗身上的薄荷洗发水味道。顷刻之间，一个微小的决定，他们未来的路就已经被写好了。“比起去做一个舰队指挥官，我觉得我更有可能会去当一个参谋。”  
“听起来像是你会说的话。”  
“那你呢，你准备好了没有，虽然你会比我晚一些时间毕业，但是我不确定在你毕业的时候我们就已经能结束战争了……”他停顿了一下，这次他的目光落在了年轻人的绿色眼睛上。他伸出手想去碰一碰亚典波罗的脸颊，但是对方凑过来在他的额角吻了一下。“我们每个人都有选择的自由，这是我们的自由意志。”年轻人的声音听起来像是在他们组织的那些秘密集会上的发言，但是这声音比那些慷慨的发言要轻上许多，因为这是只说给他一个人听的。  
他感到了一阵刺痛，那些墨迹就在他的面前发生了变化。原先只有一个词的黑色墨迹现在变成了一行未写完的话，“我一定要……”杨盯着自己手腕上的这行词，但是说出来的却是亚典波罗。  
“它总是这样变化吗？”  
杨点了点头，他缩回了自己的手，想要装作什么都没有发生的样子一样。

“你有一个灵魂伴侣标记？”这是达斯提·亚典波罗第一次看到杨威利穿着短袖军校生衬衫的时候说的话，现在想想，年轻人的话实在是有些突兀。杨威利看了一眼自己手腕上的那些黑色的墨迹，只是犹豫了一小会儿就大方地把自己的左手伸出去给自己的学弟来看。亚典波罗轻轻地握着他的左手，看着那些黑色的墨迹写着“这个夏天真热”。  
“我希望我也有一个……”年轻人抬起头来，橄榄绿色的眼睛盯着他。杨的脸上依旧是那个淡淡的笑容，他的手指碰了碰对方的手指，“这也没什么……只不过有的时候看他或者她在想什么还是很有趣的一件事。”  
“你知道这是什么样的一个人吗……我听说过有些人可能这一辈子都不会遇到自己的灵魂伴侣，尤其是现在这个时候……”  
杨当然知道亚典波罗说的是什么意思，在这个战争随时都可能会摧毁一切的年代，灵魂伴侣这个词更像是一个没有什么特殊含义的词语，它不能代表任何东西。“是的，”他简单地回答着年轻人的话，“也许有些人足够幸运，能够遇到他们的灵魂伴侣，而大部分人就没有那么幸运了。”  
“你不一定要和这个所谓的‘灵魂伴侣’在一起，没有人规定灵魂伴侣一定会相爱，而不是灵魂伴侣的人就不会爱你……”  
“别，达斯提，”杨的声音轻了下来，他像是听到了什么不得了的词一样，而那个词让他黑色的眼睛里闪过一丝惊恐。他把手放到亚典波罗的颈后，两个人的额头抵在一起。“别提这个词，你知道……”  
“我知道你要说什么，杨，”亚典波罗松开了他的手，站到了杨的对面，他的双臂交叉抱在胸前，脸上又是那副毫不在意的样子。“你会告诉我，感情是没有等级这一说的，我会是你的战友、你的朋友、你的家人……”他摇了摇头，杨看不清楚他绿色的眼睛里到底写着什么样的情绪。

亚典波罗看着那些已经变化了的文字，他拉过杨左手的手腕，像虔诚的教徒一般在他手腕的内侧落下了一个吻。“有的时候我会想，你是不是真的相信所谓的‘灵魂伴侣’……你像那些古老的，不可知论的信徒……”  
“就算是我相信，又有什么用呢，达斯提？”  
“像他们说的那样，你会对未来有所期待……你会一直想象他是什么样的一个人。”亚典波罗扯了扯自己的嘴角，勉强自己露出一个笑容来，“你知道他每天都在想些什么，但是你却不知道他到底是谁，这是不是很可笑，杨？”  
“没错。”杨从年轻人的怀抱中挣脱出来，他坐在草地上，远处吹来的夹杂着一丝雨水潮湿气息的风。他深深地吸了一口气，那些若有若无的硝烟味道混在风里，这比那个让他心慌的词更让他感觉到无法呼吸。“但是我每天都能见到你，我却不知道你在想什么啊，达斯提。”  
“你想知道吗，杨？”亚典波罗的手撑着自己的头，侧躺在草地上看着他。“我在想……我可能不会像你一样去做一个参谋，我应该会去最前线然后努力成为一个舰队指挥官。”  
“这很危险，达斯提。”  
“我知道，我知道……但是我会活下去，至少我知道我只有活下去才能再见到你。”  
杨的目光投向远处的一点，但是那里似乎什么都没有。他盯着虚空的远处，仿佛那里有什么东西在渐渐地扩散，直到有一点金色的光芒从虚无一片的白色中渗透出来。“不，在战场上你不是为了我而活下去的，你是要为了你自己活下去……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有老罗弯爱直大米的剧情。

“要喝一杯咖啡吗？”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
外面的雨依旧下得像是在天空中撕扯开了一个巨大的伤口，源源不断的水倾泻而下。不过在这个季节的奥丁，雨水像是比口头的承诺更加忠诚一样，总是在一个特定的时间点落下。混在在这些雨点敲击窗户的凌乱声音中的是房间中噼啪作响的木柴燃烧的声音，当然还有坐在桌边的人说笑的声音。  
吉尔菲艾斯作为四个人当中咖啡煮的最好的一个，自然而然地承担起了煮四人份咖啡的职责。米达麦亚和罗严塔尔坐在莱因哈特的对面，浅色头发的军人熟络地活跃着气氛，而深色头发的同僚则保持着一贯的态度。  
“我把糖放在这里了，我不知道你们二位喜欢不喜欢加糖。”吉尔菲艾斯在把四杯咖啡放到每个人面前的桌上之后又从托盘上拿下来一个糖罐，放在桌子中央。莱因哈特示意米达麦亚和罗严塔尔可以先加，但是罗严塔尔摆了摆手，“我没有加糖的习惯。”在这句话之后，他却伸出了手把那个糖罐递给了坐在他旁边的人。米达麦亚愣了一下，接过了那只陶瓷糖罐之后往自己的杯子里放了两块糖。“爱芳总是说我不在家的时候甚至会忘记自己喜欢吃什么口味的东西，看来她说的还真对。”米达麦亚自嘲地端起杯子喝了一口咖啡，随后又像是被咖啡烫到一样把杯子放回到了瓷盘上。“果然她说的没错，我都不知道咖啡里需要加多少糖才不会变的这么甜了。”  
“你的脑子里已经被打仗和你的妻子装满了，自然不会记得自己的咖啡里需要加多少糖。”罗严塔尔接过了米达麦亚的话，他面前的咖啡却一点都没有动过。壁炉里橙黄色的火苗缓慢地舔食着它所拥抱着的木柴，想要将里面的最后一点热量都挤出来。“不过伊谢尔伦的事情的确需要我们提高警惕，我听说过那个……”他没有说完，停顿了一下，看着坐在他对面的莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯。金发的年轻人的双手环抱在胸前，蓝色眼睛越过他的肩膀看着窗外漆黑一片的天空。“啊，杨威利，”莱因哈特说着这个名字，像是自嘲一样地在嘴角扯起一个笑来，“没有人会永远不败，就算他是什么‘魔术师’，‘艾尔·法希尔的英雄‘，他迟早有一天也会尝到失败的滋味的。”  
莱因哈特低下头，看着自己有些苍白的手指。房间的灯光是暖黄色的，但是这样的暖色灯光也并没有为他的手指上多增添一些血色。在他沉默的这一阵时间里，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚也没有说话。这间不算宽敞的会客厅里也只能听到木柴燃烧的声音和窗外依旧没有停歇的雨声。“其实我倒是想知道他是一个怎样的人了。我们所知道的只是宣传者们想让我们知道的一切，而我清楚那不是真正的杨威利……”莱因哈特的声音不大，但是也足够清晰。“就像我想知道我的灵魂伴侣是什么样的人一样。”  
这不是一个应该被拿出来在这样的场合中讨论的话题，罗严塔尔和米达麦亚互相看了对方一眼，在他们的眼神相互接触的时候似乎已经做出了一些决定——让米达麦亚来缓和现在有些紧张的气氛。米达麦亚有些尴尬地清了清嗓子，像是被刚刚过甜的咖啡呛到了一样。但是谁都知道这是故意的，因为米达麦亚的那杯咖啡只被喝了一口之后就被放在那里晾着了，现在是一杯有些凉了的糖水。“很多时候我们可能一辈子都不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是什么样的，就像我现在也不知道我的灵魂伴侣是一个什么样的人。也许这就是大多数人会经历的一生，那些能够遇到自己灵魂伴侣的人才是少数的幸运儿。”  
莱因哈特听到米达麦亚的话之后有些不可思议地看着坐在自己对面的米达麦亚。他的目光停留在米达麦亚的左手手指上，他没有看到任何的婚戒或者是类似的东西。作为依然要上前线的军人，他们中的大多数并没有佩戴首饰的习惯，因此很少有人能通过这种最简单的方式来判断自己的同僚是否已婚。不过刚刚米达麦亚提到了自己的妻子，而现在他又在说不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是什么样的人，这样听起来矛盾的回答让莱因哈特感到困惑。  
“沃尔夫冈，我记得刚才你还在说你的妻子……”他的蓝色眼睛里映着一点点壁炉里橙色的火光，让那些蓝色变成了一种奇异的翠绿色。“但是现在你又在跟我说很多人一辈子也不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是什么样的人。”  
“并不是所有人都那么幸运，能和自己的灵魂伴侣相爱并在一起度过余生。”米达麦亚的声音也低了下来，不像是他刚刚在谈论咖啡或者之前在谈论作战计划时的那般，“当然我们也不能说两个不是灵魂伴侣的人就无法相爱。我现在就过得很幸福，我相信大部分人也都是这样……”  
“你有一个灵魂伴侣标记，但是你没有选择和你的灵魂伴侣在一起。那你真的不好奇他是什么样的人吗？我是说……你可以看到那个标记，标记会告诉你他现在在想什么……”莱因哈特有些紧张而又急切地解释着这一切，他的手在桌子下面攥成了拳头，他知道，如果此刻那个不知在何处的自己的灵魂伴侣如果恰巧在看自己的标记的话，那个标记一定会呈现出“我真的想要知道他是什么样的一个人。”  
“我只能在浴室里对着镜子才能看到那个标记写了什么，当然我也不经常会在洗澡的时候刻意去看自己背上写了什么字，所以我真的也不知道自己的标记都是什么。很多时候我都会忘了自己有这样一个标记。”米达麦亚试图用这种方式来缓和现在有些紧张的气氛，“谁会在洗澡的时候花这么长时间去观察自己的标记呢？”  
“但是我会。”莱因哈特的回答让他有些猝不及防。“我的标记被写在这里。”他隔着自己的衣服指了指自己肩膀的位置。“我在换衣服的时候会看它写了些什么，大部分的时候它都很平静……比如什么‘天气真的不错适合再多睡一会儿’，‘今天的红茶比昨天的好喝’。看着它我就会想，是不是那个人也会看到我在想什么，他会不会好奇我是什么样的一个人？”他叹了口气，端起自己面前那杯凉了的咖啡一饮而尽。一直坐在旁边没有参与他们话题的吉尔菲艾斯看着他这个样子，连忙问他需要不需要一杯热咖啡或者可可。  
“不用了，谢谢你吉尔菲艾斯。”莱因哈特摆了摆手，但是这个回答却不能让他的朋友放下心来。“有的时候我更羡慕你了，吉尔菲艾斯，你让我看到了没有灵魂伴侣的人也能拥有让人羡慕的感情。”  
“灵魂伴侣本身就不是一个所谓的保证。”罗严塔尔的声音像是劈开窗外一片漆黑的夜色的闪电，米达麦亚担忧的目光看着自己同僚蓝色的眼睛里闪过的那一点阴霾。他黑色的眼睛被长发盖住，米达麦亚不确定那一点阴霾是否也同样出现在那里。“把希望放在灵魂伴侣上就像是那些愚蠢的会相信爱情的伟大的人一样。”  
“奥斯卡。”米达麦亚摇了摇头，似乎是要示意罗严塔尔不要继续再说下去了。他的同僚没有继续发表自己关于灵魂伴侣的悲观评价，但是莱因哈特似乎在罗严塔尔的话中听出了什么。年轻人对于这个话题的执着超过了其余三个人的想象。“你也不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁吗，奥斯卡？”  
“我可能永远都不会知道了。”罗严塔尔不冷不热地说着，刚才语气中的那些尖锐此刻被他刻意地隐藏了起来。他说这句话就像是在评价面前的咖啡是不是加了过多的糖或者咖啡豆被用错误的方法烘焙了一般。“在读军校的时候因为和别人决斗，那个可怜的标记被一道伤疤盖住了，我再也不知道它写了些什么。当然这也是一件好事，让我彻底对所谓的灵魂伴侣没有了兴趣。”  
“看来不止我一个人会在军校里和别人打架。”莱因哈特听到这段经历之后总算对灵魂伴侣这个其他人都不感兴趣的话题减少了一丝热情。他看着吉尔菲艾斯，后者朝他露出了一个笑容。“还记得我们当时惹出的那些麻烦吗，吉尔菲艾斯，我以为这种惹麻烦的事情只会我们两个做出来。”  
坐在他们对面的两个人也互相看了对方一眼，米达麦亚爽朗地笑了起来，似乎罗严塔尔在军校的斑斑劣迹是惹人发笑的最佳素材。而罗严塔尔也自嘲般地扯了扯自己的嘴角。“总是有人要为了女人和我决斗，而我认为这根本就没有决斗的必要。”他摊了摊自己的手，“女人和灵魂伴侣都是这个世界上最大的谎言。”  
“你觉得遗憾吗？奥斯卡？”  
“一点也不。”罗严塔尔迅速地抛给了莱因哈特自己的回答。他看了一眼米达麦亚，自己的同僚似乎没有注意到他的目光里包含的温度。这是一个谎言，这是只有奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔知道的谎言。那个存在于他肋骨上的伤疤下面是已经无法辨认的标记，罗严塔尔不知道在伤疤下面的标记是否还会显示出他的灵魂伴侣的所思所想。他还记得自己最后一次仔细地看自己的标记写了些什么，那些黑色的、挤在一起的文字拼凑出一句他不知道是什么含义的话。那些字母告诉他——我不想当一个园丁，我要去当一个军人。  
而现在他知道自己再也不需要那个惹人心烦的标记了。

杨威利深深地吸了一口气，他能够闻到空气中弥漫着的淡淡的青草气味。伊谢尔伦要塞的天气控制系统刚刚给居住区进行了一场人工降雨，公园里草地上的草叶还沾着饱满的水珠。他活动了一下自己的手腕，那一行黑色的标记现在正张扬地在他的面前显示着自己的存在感。如果是在平时工作的时候，杨威利会选择把自己的标记用胶布粘起来，这样他就不会被这些总是在变化的文字分心了。  
伊谢尔伦的分舰队指挥官曾经给他一个建议，胶布不是最好的选择，长时间贴在皮肤上总归不会舒适。亚典波罗建议他像古时候的地球人那样戴一块手表在手腕上，这样还能给他提供一个在不方便用移动终端机的地方看时间的选择。但是杨威利拒绝了。他真的没有给自己添置一个怀旧的装饰品的习惯。  
他坐在他惯常会坐的长椅上，抬起手来遮了遮有些刺眼的人工阳光。这时他手腕上的标记微微地刺痛了一下他的神经。那些黑色的字母变换了形状。杨看着那些组合在一起的字母，告诉他那个远在宇宙另一端的，他的灵魂伴侣此刻在想着什么。  
“我想知道杨威利是怎样的一个人。”  
他放下自己的手，靠着仍然残存着一些水珠的长椅椅背。“莱因哈特。”他小声地说着这个名字，随后他打开了自己带着的那本被很多人评价为“无趣”的纸质书籍，默默地坐在长椅上享受着片刻的安宁。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *主要是杨亚+莱杨的剧情。杨开始意识到自己的灵魂伴侣来自帝国。

“没想到人类都进入了宇宙这么多年，还是没有改进胶布揭下来会很疼这一点。”杨威利一边小心翼翼地揭下来那一块白天被他贴在手腕上的胶布，一边在心里默默地咒骂着由于“无利可图”或者是“对人类文明的进步没有太大关系”的原因，这些小小的改进一直被拖到现在都没有实现。杨坐到自己的书桌旁，刚刚被他揭下来的胶布被他随手丢到一旁的垃圾桶里，垃圾桶里早就堆满了各种没有被好好分类的垃圾，而他的宿舍中央控制系统也在一直提醒他需要去清理自己屋子里的垃圾了。  
他活动了一下自己的手腕，虽说从军校毕业之后担任的是文职工作，但是案头工作同样会损害人的身体健康——腕隧道综合征就是所有可怜的文职人员最大的健康隐患。当然杨威利此刻盯着自己的手腕看并不是想通过观察自己的皮肤来判断自己是不是已经患上了腕隧道综合征，他的目光落在那一行有些歪歪扭扭的黑色文字上，此刻，他的灵魂伴侣似乎对某一个词产生了极大的兴趣。那位也许身在银河那一端的小家伙在不停地重复着“宇宙”这个词，呈现在他手腕上的标记也就被这个词语挤得满满当当的。  
杨威利扯了扯自己的嘴角，他从书桌的抽屉里抽出一本硬皮笔记本和一支旧钢笔，这是他在读军校的时候保持的一个习惯。比起随时可能被人远程窃取内容的电子文档，用墨水和纸张写下的想法反而在这个时代是更加安全的选择。同为“有害书籍同好会”成员的亚典波罗曾经评价过他的这个行为是“固执而又古板的浪漫”。当然，杨威利深知自己和最后一个词，浪漫，根本没有一丝一毫的关系。也许自己的学弟是一个浪漫的人，在军队这种地方，依旧坚持着自己作为一个无可救药的浪漫主义者的那些异想天开。  
“宇宙……这是今天出现的词。”钢笔的笔尖在白色的纸张上点出了一个墨点，随后有些龙飞凤舞的字迹就在这个墨点之后像旧式剧院的幕布一样徐徐地展开。他看着窗外海尼森波利斯的夜色，那些充满科技感的摩天大厦和高架桥上点亮的灯光给了他一种这些亮点是他在小的时候和父亲一起在宇宙中游荡时看到的那些星辰的反光的错觉。但是那些星辰的光芒并不是人工的造物，也许有些来自于很久之前，只不过在那一瞬间被眼睛捕捉到而已。那些光芒诞生的时刻，也许人类还未走出地球，或者人类还尚未存在。这些光芒会一直向前奔跑，跑到那也许只存在于传说中的，宇宙的边缘。  
他感受到自己手腕上的标记刺痛了一下，这种情况不经常出现，当他十岁左右的时候，这个标记第一次出现的那一刻他感受到了刺痛，随后只是很偶尔的情况下这个标记在变化的时候会带给他一些疼痛的感觉，大部分时候它都会无声无息地发生变化。杨威利还记得自己的父亲曾经对自己说过，当那个在宇宙另一端的灵魂伴侣的精神发生剧烈的波动时，他会感受的到。当时的杨威利只是低头看着自己的标记，那里还只是一些没有什么意义的黑点。  
那些黑色的文字从挤作一团的“宇宙”变成了一行细细长长的文字。比起刚才的龙飞凤舞，现在那些字母也变得规矩了许多。杨轻轻地读出了他今年才13岁，远在银河那一端的灵魂伴侣的所思所想。“我想要将整个宇宙握在手里。”当他读完这句话的时候，杨威利甚至有些惊恐，这句话像是一把锋利的短刀，在他的皮肤上割开了一道一道的痕迹。鲜血从他看不见的伤口中流出来，这让他感到疼痛。  
“这绝对不会是我能说出来的话。”他摇了摇头，但是作为一个忠实的记录者，他还是把这句话写在了硬皮笔记本上。最后一个单词的最后一个字母落到了纸面上，墨水晕开了一个黑色的斑点，和第一个字母那里的黑色墨点相呼应着，就像是在银河两端的两颗寂寞的黑色恒星。  
他无聊地往前翻着这本他用来记录自己手腕上出现的那些文字的硬面笔记本。这是他进入军校以来养成的习惯。军校的生活让他感到压抑，而他需要一些将这些压抑排遣掉的出口，否则这些情绪会逐渐将他压垮。用这种传统的方法来记录自己灵魂伴侣的思想是一种，也许和达斯提·亚典波罗组织的那些小小的带有反叛性质的读书会则是完全不同的另一种。无论怎么说，这些都是他逃离让自己感到窒息的军校生活的途径。  
“吉尔菲艾斯会和我一起去幼年学校。”杨威利看着自己在几年前的一天写下的这句话，“幼年学校”这个词让他意识到了自己的灵魂伴侣并非和自己一样生活在同盟的小家伙，而是和自己相隔了半个宇宙，生活在另一端的帝国。“‘灵魂伴侣’这个词可没有学过地理或者是政治，”当他怀着忐忑的心情把这个事实告知自己的“共犯”亚典波罗时，他得到的前一半答案是这样一句让他摸不清头脑的话，于是他有些不解地看着亚典波罗橄榄色的眼睛，试图从里面找出自己想要的答案，“所以它当然就无法区分帝国和同盟，它只是把两个灵魂牵在一起，然后就这样了。”他的年轻学弟摊了摊手，随后拽过了他贴着胶布的手腕。“这对你来说很重要吗，你很在意这件事吗，杨？”亚典波罗急切地看着他，认真的样子倒是把杨威利逗笑了。  
他把自己的手腕从年轻人的手中抽出来，揉了揉亚典波罗的短发。连他自己都没有意识到，自己刚才困惑的眼神已经柔和了下来。“听你这样说的话，你倒是比我还要在意这件事。”  
“不，你要知道，我可是真的不相信所谓的‘灵魂伴侣’这件事的。”亚典波罗坐在杨威利的对面，海尼森波利斯夏日的风把他刚才被杨揉乱的头发吹的更乱了。“比起那些什么俗套的‘命中注定’，我更加相信的是自己的心。”  
“包括你来军校这件事吗？”  
“你这听起来就像是那些无聊的，否定自由意志的那些拉普拉斯主义的信徒了。”亚典波罗撇了撇嘴，他绿色的眼睛越过杨的肩膀看到了军校围墙之外那些高耸入云的建筑的尖顶，仿佛那些钢筋水泥铸成的怪物要刺破这颗星球可怜的大气层。“自由意志虽然不能在每时每刻都让我们做成我们想要做的事情，但是它是存在的，就像我们的呼吸一样。如果哪一天我们丧失了自由意志，那我们就被人掐住了脖颈啊。”  
杨威利不准备继续就自由意志和亚典波罗展开又一轮辩论，他深知自己的学弟比起一个要指挥舰队在战场上厮杀的军人，更适合去做一个用舆论或者是宣传来揭露真相的记者。“达斯提……”他的声音很轻，轻到好像下一秒就要被夏日午后的风带到遥不可及的远方一样，“我只是害怕我以后会在战场上遇见他。”

回忆戛然而止。  
杨合上了自己面前的这本硬面笔记本，他把笔记本连同那支钢笔一起放回到了抽屉里。桌面上的通讯终端屏幕上滚动提醒着他的几条备忘录，其中一条是他要被调离海尼森波利斯，前往艾尔·法希尔星域担任幕僚的调令。比起这条让他有些头疼的调令，下一条消息他认为要更加重要。这条备忘录提醒他，明天他要去军校参加达斯提·亚典波罗的毕业典礼。  
比起自己成绩平平地从军校勉强毕业，他的学弟亚典波罗在军校的成绩要比他突出的多。但是成绩的突出并不意味着这位身上仍然顽固地保留着那些浪漫主义气息的年轻人是心甘情愿去做一名战场上的军人的。他在毕业典礼结束之后的亲属见面会上找到了亚典波罗，年轻人似乎有些惊讶地看到除去自己姐姐之外的另一位亲属出现在这里。“你完全没告诉我你会来。”年轻人走过去，给了他一个结结实实的拥抱。杨在这个差点勒断自己肋骨的拥抱中闻到了年轻人身上熟悉的柠檬香皂的味道，他以为自己已经遗忘了这种气息，但是这些回忆的分子已经牢牢地刻在了他的感官之中。  
“这不是你最喜欢的，叫做‘惊喜’的环节吗？”  
“倒不如说是‘惊吓’。”亚典波罗故意用了一个生僻的词语，以解释平时都用同一个词来指代的两种截然不同的情绪。“说实话……我真的很想你，杨。”他说完，橄榄绿色的眼睛里闪过一点点杨捉摸不透的情绪。“因为我不像你，毕业之后留在海尼森波利斯做一个文职人员。”亚典波罗停顿了一下，似乎在选择最合适的词语来说出这一切，“我要去驱逐舰上做指挥官了，也许明天我就要带着我的驱逐舰去最前线。”  
“而我知道你会完好无损地回来的，无论是你还是你的船。”杨伸出手，小心翼翼地拽出来亚典波罗挂在脖子上的那把小小的黄铜钥匙，“你的达斯提祖父会保佑你平安回来的。当然还有一点你说的不太对了，我很快就要被调离海尼森波利斯，去艾尔·法希尔星域任职。”  
亚典波罗想要说些什么，但是他却什么都没有说出来。他攥着杨威利拿着那把黄铜钥匙的手，挂在脖子上的金属链子勒着他的皮肤，有些奇怪的感觉。“杨，”他终于找回了自己的声音，他和杨都松开了自己的手，然而随后年轻的军校毕业生把那把黄铜钥匙摘了下来，想要递给在他对面的杨，“我觉得……”  
“不，达斯提，你比我更需要你所说的‘幸运’。毕竟我只是在艾尔·法希尔做一个幕僚，而你是在一艘驱逐舰上……”  
年轻人脸上又出现了那个杨威利见过无数次的，仿佛什么都不会在乎的笑容。“等哪天我真的成了一名宇宙海盗，成了让人闻风丧胆的‘亚典波罗船长’的时候，你再担心我会不会回不来吧。”他凑近了一点，趁着别人都没有注意的时候迅速地亲吻了一下杨的嘴角，“你要相信我，我是不会去打没有胜算的仗的。”

“我不知道什么时候才能再见到姐姐。”  
“鲁道夫大帝不该被神化，他的所作所为很多都是暴政。我也不相信什么恶劣遗传因子排除法……”  
杨翻看着越来越多的被他记录在那个硬皮笔记本上细碎的文字，隔着那些薄薄的纸张，他甚至能听到一个小家伙用他并不太熟悉的帝国语在他耳边喋喋不休。有的时候闭上眼睛，杨会开始想象在宇宙那边的小家伙会是什么样子，他是否有着像他见过的帝国流亡者那样深褐色或者是黑色的头发，他的名字中是否会有一个“冯”，他的父母会不会给他起了一个常见而又有些俗气的名字，比如埃里克，伯恩哈德或者是弗朗兹。  
他听见有人敲门，这时他才想起来达斯提·亚典波罗那位在海尼森通讯社担任记者的姐姐约了他在这个时候进行一个简短的采访。他还不是很习惯自己的新身份，什么“艾尔·法希尔的英雄”，或者是“杨威利少校”。“我只是做了我应该做的和我可以做的一切。”他这样对出现在通讯那头的亚典波罗说，对方告诉他，自己那位当记者的姐姐要对他进行采访，并且保证自己的姐姐不会像那些惹人厌烦的记者一样对他的英雄事迹添油加醋地描写一番然后去骗取销量。  
“您好，杨少校。”一位和达斯提·亚典波罗十分相似的女士出现在他在海尼森的居所的门口，杨有些手足无措地让亚典波罗的姐姐坐到沙发里唯一一块还算整洁的地方。而她似乎听自己的弟弟说起过无数次杨威利在生活上的随意，只是把自己的平板电脑和速记笔拿了出来。  
“在开始采访之前，我想说……”杨紧张地抓了抓自己的头发，看着坐在自己对面的又一个亚典波罗橄榄绿色的眼睛，“如果达斯提当初没有读军校的话，也许现在他就和您一样，是一位出色的记者了吧。”  
“他会是一位比我更好的记者，虽然达斯提从来没有说过，但是我能看出来他一直都想要成为一名像父亲那样勇于批判军部的记者，不像我这样有时还要被迫为军部歌功颂德。”  
“能够说出这样的话，您也是一位敢于批判军队的记者了。”杨有些不好意思地将目光收回到自己的指尖，他低着头，像是等待审判一般地等待着亚典波罗的姐姐给他的问题。  
“杨少校，希望您能够保重自己。”在采访结束之后，他听到了亚典波罗的姐姐给他的这句充满善意的祝福，他抬起头，目光又与那双熟悉的绿色眼睛相遇，但是他知道这不是他年轻而无所畏惧的学弟。“就算是我替达斯提说的吧。”  
“谢谢您，我希望他也能在战场上保重自己，不要让我们替他担心。”  
“比起战争，有些事情他同样让我放心不下。”亚典波罗的姐姐站在他的门口，手放在把手上但是迟迟没有推开门。“他说他爱的是深海中的月亮，这让我感到恐慌。”  
杨没有等到这句话的解释，亚典波罗的姐姐就匆匆地离开了。他坐回到自己的沙发上，手里拿着平板电脑，屏幕上不断出现的新闻告诉他他现在不仅仅是整个同盟的新闻焦点，甚至在宇宙那端的帝国也在报道他是怎样拯救了艾尔·法希尔的居民的。  
他叹了口气，关闭了平板电脑。今天他只是见了亚典波罗的姐姐，没有见其他人，于是他手腕上的标记没有被一块让人不舒服的胶布贴起来。杨看着自己的标记，他有些惊讶地发现自己的标记上出现了自己的名字。  
“艾尔·法希尔的英雄，杨威利……”  
他的脸上浮现出了一个他自己都很难察觉到的笑容。似乎在银河那端的小家伙已经知道了他的名字，但是他并不清楚那个小家伙知道不知道自己就是他所谓的‘灵魂伴侣’。


End file.
